Unlikely Valentine
by ROMVLVS
Summary: Inspired from xxdeathkidxx's Unlikely valentine. re written in my style.  R&R.


Inspired from xxdeathkid's fic; An unlikely valentine.

The kidnapper had perched himself on a window sill. He held the little girl out and yelled at Mido Ban to not come any closer. The purple frock wearing girl gritted her teeth in fear as she was held out in the air from around ten storeys high. Ban stopped Ginji from coming in the room. Kazuki nimbly stepped through in between them and said "I'll tie him up. Don't make any sudden movements to give it away." He had twirled a thread around his left index finger. But before he could fling it, the man disappeared. And they heard an bllo-curdling scream from outside the window. With fear shocked expressions and widened eyes, the three rushed to the windows to catch a glimpse of a man falling to the ground, a stream of blood twirling as he went down. They watched with horror as he hit the ground. They watched the splatter of blood shoot out from him and splay across the grey vested Shido and the shiny blond. The girl they were to save had died. They failed to notice the black figure atop a window pavement as it jumped from one to another to descend. The three did notice it as it stepped on a car below and lightly jumped down to the ground. Then they realized what had happened. Akabane Kuroudo had scaled the exterior of the building as they followed the kidnapper in. As he help the girl out in a last ditch effort to escape, Akabane had cut his forearm off and taken the girl and descended. The kidnapper had fallen out, due to the shock of the black clad flying man, losing his victim and his hand. Mido Ban's expression changed from horrified to anger and disgust. Akabane had killed the kidnapper. They had wanted him alive. Preferably alive. The three went down to a disgruntled Shido and Hevn, both covered in blood, Hevn even more so then Shido. They sat in the van Akabane had jumped on with the frozen little girl. They gave her back, and Akabane casually replied he fell out from a window when asked about the kidnapper.

They all went to the usual Get backers hangout The Honky Tonk Café to have their fee's handed to them by a very unsettled Hevn. Ban had promised Ginji to go to Maze city with him. Little did he know, it was going to be a double date Ginji had fixed for them with Sakura to be Ban's date. They took the money and left; Ban cackling about his newfound fortunes.

Shido eyed Akabane Kuroudo intensely. "She will only smell the blood. I will have to explain this. As if there wasn't enough pressure on me that THIS had to happen. Look at that bastard sitting there smugly, smiling as always. CRAP! _CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!_ _**CRAP!" **_he thought. He sat there for a few more minutes cursing Kuroudo, then left in the waning sunlight. "Even the Honky Tonk will be full tonight. Stupid Valentine's day!" He thought as he walked away, his blood smeared vest bundled up under his arm.

Hevn had sat their in her chair silently all this while her head down. Kuroudo sipped his 3rd cup of coffee. Finally, Paul spoke to them, as he just couldn't stand it. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" A bloody woman was bad for business, and his little café made money on days like this only. His usual customers were louts. Hevn raised her head, hissing, Amber eyes like the fires of hell itself. "NO! I… don't. And even if I had!" Paul was scared and he turned to look at the glasses. "And you Akabane-san?" chirped the thinner voice from underneath the counter. Natsumi propped her head up and squinted at him. "I do not have anywhere I need to be. I have no special plans." He replied. "Did miss Hevn kill someone?" she asked Paul in a whisper but was heard by Hevn. "NOOOO!" yelled Hevn and pointed a thin sharp finger at the man sitting on the table across. "It's his fault!" "I fail to see how I am at fault for you not having a date on Valentine's Day." "I could have picked someone up! This is my best dress! AND YOU RUINED IT, RUINED IT ALL!" "You still can." "WITH ALL THIS BLOOD! GAAHHHHH!" wailed Hevn. Natsumi peered at the two and closed left eye and used her thumb as a sight and sized the two up. "HMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Paul looked at her amused. "Hey!" she yelled out to the two "Why don't you be her date Akabane-san? You like the blood don't you?" Akabane's grin widened at the thought. "YESSSS!" Hevn hissed. "You owe me." Then she stood up. So did Akabane. He stretched out his hand to her and she took it. He bowed down and gently kissed it. "You wish is my command, Milady." He let the words slip out from his smiling lips. Still with a stern look on her face, she nodded and they made their way to the street outside.

Akabane turned his head slightly as he stepped out the HonkyTonk and smiled at Mizuki Natsumi, who smiled back and bowed.

Paul rolled his eyes.


End file.
